valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Valis SD
Valis SD (ヴァリス SD, Varisu Esu Di), known in America as Syd of Valis (literally, Super Yuuko Deformed of Valis) is the first spin-off game of the Valis series. The game's plot is mostly built upon the events of Valis II, parodying them with an SD (Super Deformed) style in the characters' designs, making them look funnier and greatly exaggerating their attitudes. Story Yuko goes for an ice cream as on any normal day, but then the city is covered by darkness as a new villain presents himself to her. Yuko's ingenuity makes her ask the villain if he is Rogles from the first game, but the villain reveals his name as Megas. He tells Yuko his intentions of dominating the human world, the spirit world and the dream world (Vecanti). Seeing this, Yuko transforms her ice cream into the Valis sword and decides to go after Megas. Gameplay This game has basically the same gameplay as any other Valis game, but there are many differences. To start, Yuko is slightly faster here than in the other games. She has the same power-up attack items from Valis II available to her, as well as the multiple suits that she has in the MSX and PC88/98 versions of that game. She wins them by beating mini-bosses and/or bosses. Depending on the suit, her attack, defense and speed stats will change. Finally, there is a scoring system that, as in Valis II, will give the player an extra life for each 10000 points earned. Yuko also has some new abilities that are exclusive to the game. These abilities include double jumping and shooting upwards. She also recovers her HP bar by beating bosses and sub-bosses. She can't die automatically by falling into holes, but simply loses HP, making the game easier. In comparison to Valis II, the game has different music and level structures, though the level backgrounds are identical. 'Weapon list:' *Normal shot: the standard default Valis shot. *Wide shot: a wider shot with more attack range. *Homing shot: a shot that homes in on the nearest enemy. *Triple shot: fires 3 shots forward at the same time, one going straight, another upwards at an angle and the other downwards at an angle. 'Suit list:' *School uniform: the default suit. 10 A-Power, 10 D-Power, 10 Speed. *Chinese dress: 08 A-Power, 15 D-Power, 10 Speed. *Valis normal armor: 10 A-Power, 20 D-Power,15 Speed. *Valis guard armor: 20 A-Power, 10 D-Power, 10 Speed. *Valis light armor: 10 A-Power, 20 D-Power, 20 Speed. *Valis ultimate armor: 20 A-Power, 25 D-Power, 15 Speed. Items: *Small heart: recovers 1/4 of Yuko's HP bar. *Big heart: recovers 1/2 of Yuko's HP bar. *Bomb: by pressing the C button, the player can use one of them to make a big flash explosion destroying any enemies on screen. *Yuuko's doll: gives the player an extra life. Comparison with Valis II Being a parody of the Valis II game, it has many things in common and several differences: 'Similarities:' *The levels are almost the same in environment. *Many of the enemies and characters from the original game appear. *The suits and weapons from the original version are also present. 'Differences:' *Some cutscenes are changed. *The structure and music from the levels are changed. *Some characters changed their attitude, mostly Yuko who normally forgets about Megas. *Some enemies and sub-bosses are different. Reception The game enjoyed moderate success in Japan. Critics commended the game for its good gameplay and graphics. However, the game had very low popularity in the USA, mostly because of the SD design that was considered as childish by American gamers from those ages. Also, the story is a parody of a game from the main series and as such was aimed only at fans. Gallery sdvalis-megadrive.jpg|Valis SD Mega Drive version box cover sdvalis.jpg|Syd of Valis Genesis box cover sdvalis-1.png|Syd of Valis gameplay Screenshot 240645-syd-of-valis-genesis-screenshot-this-is-the-screen-where-when.png|Weapon and suite selection screen Trivia *This is the first spin-off game of the series. *Yuko is called Syd in the American version of the game (Syd of Valis). *The American version of the Box's cover is actually the cover from another game called Naritore the Sugoroku '92 that was released only in Japan for the PC-Engine by Telenet. It has many characters from various Telenet series with Yuko included between them. *In the American box art, Yuko / Syd also appears dressed as a secretary, a suit that doesn't appear in the game but does so in Naritore. *In this game, Megas has his monocle on his left eye instead of the right one as he does in the main series games. *The only Valis II boss that isn't present in this parody is Scarlet Fire Toe. *This is the shortest game of the entire series, having only five levels. *The game over screen and the credits roll are still in Japanese in the American version. *Since Valis SD, it has been a running gag to include artwork and/or extras in super deformed style on every Valis game, even in the manga. External links *Syd of Valis on gamefaqs *Valis SD on mobygames Category:Games Category:Spin-offs